contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Judge
), 5 days (45 ), 30 days (145 ), permanently (235 ) |set = 1 |ammotype = buckshot .410 bore |Magazine_capacity = 7 mags. -- 5 rnds. |firemodes = Semi |accuracy = 60 (cosmetic) |recoil = 90 (cosmetic) |damage = 150 (5 pellets, 30 damage each) |firerate = 15 |mobility = 78 |reload = 48 |penetration = 10 |effective_range = |maximum_range = }}"Produced by the Brazillian manufacturing conglomerate Forjas Taurus, the Raging Judge is a hunting revolver that shoots .410 buckshot shells. Along with the phenomenal damage, the revolver is light and perfect for CQB. Its tactical capabilities are equivalent to a light semi-automatic shotgun." '' : — ''Description. The '''Raging Judge' is a tier 1 premium handgun. Overview The Raging Judge is a buckshot revolver. It is one of only two secondary weapons capable of firing buckshot rounds, the other being the Sawed-Off IZH-43. According to the weapon's in-game stats, the Raging Judge features moderate accuracy, extremely high recoil, extremely high damage, very low penetration, a very slow fire-rate, very high mobility, a very slow reload speed, very high damage fall-off, a very poor effective distance, a low magazine size of 5 rounds, and a low amount of reserve ammunition. Weapon Mechanics The Raging Judge has many hidden and cosmetic statistics. The Raging Judge fires buckshot rounds, which means that accuracy and recoil are merely cosmetic statistics (since they don't affect the weapon at all). These statistics would matter if the weapon was able to use slug ammo, but it cannot. Unlike most other buckshot weapons, the Raging Judge only fires 5 pellets per round, packed somewhat closely together. Other buckshot weapons tend to fire 10 pellets per round, which cover a wider area. Due to the lower number of pellets per round of the Raging Judge, each pellet deals much more damage proportionate to the total damage of the round (150/5 damage = 30 damage per pellet). Like most buckshot weapons, the Raging Judge seems to have fake mobility; that is, its displayed mobility stat does not match its real mobility stat. However, its displayed mobility stat seems to be fairly close to its actual mobility stat. It is unknown whether the Raging Judge is affected by mobility Skills, though there is a high possibility that it is not. The Raging Judge, like most buckshot weapons, does not lose any mobility from aiming to sights. The Raging Judge has fixed accuracy and recoil, meaning that it cannot lose or gain accuracy or recoil, regardless of what Skills the player possesses and regardless of the statistics which are being displayed. This also means that firing consecutive shots, firing whilst being shot, and firing whilst moving (including whilst jumping) does not change the accuracy and recoil of the weapon. However, the Raging Judge has random pellet spread, which means that the 5 individual pellets fired per shot will always skew away from the crosshair to a random degree. Finally, the Raging Judge features what is perhaps the slowest "switch-away" speed of any weapon in the game. This is a trait which it seems to share with the EBR Marksman rifle, which has a very similar switch-away speed. The "switch-to" speed of both weapons is still normal. Having a slow switch-away speed means that the player will be left vulnerable when trying to switch from the Raging Judge to their other equipped weapon/s. Review All in all, the Raging Judge should not be judged by its displayed statistics. When taking into account its real statistics, the Raging Judge is a weak but precise semi-automatic shotgun which reloads its entire clip in one go. Its fire-rate is not particularly fast, being slower than that of the Sawed-Off IZH-43 but faster than that of, for example, the KelTec KSG. The Raging Judge has only 5 pellets per round, significantly reducing the chance that the player will hit their target, but increasing the damage for each individual pellet. Because of its lack of pellets, it often requires 2-3 shots from the Raging Judge at close range to kill an opponent, despite the fact that each shot can deal a maximum of 150 damage (without Skills). At long range, it can often require an entire 5-round clip in order to kill an opponent. If the player can't manage to kill an opponent with an entire 5-round clip, then they will be left very vulnerable by both the slow reload speed and the long switch-away speed. However, since the Raging Judge reloads its entire clip in one go, it is somewhat more efficient than pump-action shotguns at reloading. Overall, the Raging Judge functions as a hybrid between a semi-automatic shotgun, such as the Saiga 12K, and a revolver, such as the Colt Python Elite. It isn't particularly great at both long-range and close-range combat. Hence, it performs best at mid-range. Performance The Raging Judge's main competitors include the TIS Desert Eagle, Tanfoglio Thor .500, Sawed-Off IZH-43, Colt Python Elite, and Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter. Compared to the Sawed-Off IZH-43, which is perhaps the weapon that the Raging Judge is most often compared to, the Raging Judge is not simply a "straight upgrade". In fact, the Raging Judge is nowhere near a straight upgrade. This is because the Sawed-Off IZH-43 fires 10 pellets per round, rather than 5, making it completely different from the Raging Judge. Compared to other high-caliber secondary weapons, the Raging Judge is perhaps the least effective at long range, tied with the Tanfoglio Thor .500. However, the Raging Judge is more effective than, say, the TIS Desert Eagle, when it comes to close-range combat. Still, the Colt Python Elite is more effective than the Raging Judge at close-range combat. Gallery RagingJudgeIdle.JPG|Raging Judge idle animation. RagingJudgeScoped.JPG|Raging Judge scoped animation. RagingJudgeReload.JPG|Raging Judge reload animation 1. RagingJudgeReload2.JPG|Raging Judge reload animation 2. RagingJudgeFiring.JPG|Raging Judge firing animation. RagingJudgeIcon.png|Raging Judge Icon Trivia *The Raging Judge is the only weapon in Contract Wars that uses buckshot .410 bore rounds. **In real life, the Taurus Raging Judge is also known for its power, but not because of its .410 shotgun shells. It is because it is also capable of using .454 Casull, a very powerful magnum pistol caliber capable of killing large animals like grizzly bears. In-fact, .410 buckshot and slugs in reality are much weaker compared to the Casull. *The Raging Judge has a very bright muzzle flash. Capable of lighting up completely dark rooms (see firing animation). *Even though the Raging Judge is a revolver, it fires shotgun shells so kills with this weapon will earn you the Hunter achievement instead of the Old School achievement. Category:Not Taskable Category:Not Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Set 1 Category:Revolvers Category:Shotguns Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Forjas Taurus Category:Brazil Category:United States